


Drinks with the Guys

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron and Harry catch up over some drinks and Harry tells Ron the new person he's dating.





	Drinks with the Guys

"So, how are things with Hermione?" Harry took a sip from his drink.

"Good, good. Um, I'm actually thinking of proposing. I want to propose to her before she gets it in her head to propose to me first," Ron chuckled.

"That does sound like Hermione." Ron went to the bar to order another round of drinks before sitting back down with Harry.

"So what's new with you?" Ron handed Harry his fresh drink.

"Not much, been busy with the Aurors. Some stupid kid was selling cursed talismans, but when they tried to confront him, he started throwing hexes. But we got him." Harry just sighed, the annoyance of the case clear on his face.

"What happened with Ginny?" Ron asked the question he had been waiting to ask all night.

"It just wasn't working out. She was gone all the time with Quidditch, and when she was home, I was away for my job. We never saw each other and so it just kind of... I don't know... fizzled, I guess?" Harry couldn't seem to look Ron in the eye.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what she told us. Ginny also said you were dating someone else, not that she'd say who. Something about how it wasn't her business to tell?" Ron looked expectantly at his best friend, hoping to get an answer.

"Oh. Yeah. About that. Um... Well... I'm sort of dating Draco Malfoy." A blush crept across Harry's face.

"Draco Malfoy, huh? Blond git, we went to school with him?" Harry just nodded in response. "So, blokes now?"

"Um... more like I like both guys and girls, I guess?"

"So what's it like dating Malfoy?" Ron sipped his drink.

"Well, the other day we got into a fight, right?" Harry finally found the ability to look his friend in the eye.

"Alright? All couples fight." Ron wasn't sure where this was going.

"Later that night, I asked him to get me water, but he was still pissed, you see. He went to the kitchen, and I thought, ok maybe we were good. But then he came back with a cup of ice, handed it to me, and just said 'wait' before walking out again," Harry finished.

"So, he is still the same?" Ron was smirking.

"Yeah, I guess. He has his moments, but when it's just the two of us, he can be really sweet. I don't know. I'm happy at least, you know? We have these moments where we will just be laying in bed, and he'll like kiss my forehead or stroke my arm or something small like that, and I feel stupid, like a school girl or something. I suppose that's a good thing." Harry realized he was starting to ramble and decided now was a good time to stop talking.

"Well, mate, as long as you're happy. If he hurts you, we will hex him for you." Ron raised his glass.

"Thanks," Harry chuckled, "but I think we're good."


End file.
